1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twist-on type wire connector. More particularly, it relates to such a connector which includes a tapered, coiled insert spring which serves as a fastening element contained within a surrounding insulating shell.
2. The Prior Art
Wire connectors of various types are well-known and have been widely used in the industry. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,715, to Beinhaur et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,800, to Wallis et al: U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,656, to Rich; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,657, to Swanson.) These wire connectors are typically comprised of a thermoplastic shell having an interior, at least partially threaded cavity for receiving and retaining a single spring fastening element. The wire connector is typically used by electricians for connecting the stripped ends of a plurality of insulated wires together. Initially, the stripped ends of the wires are twisted together and they, in turn, are inserted into the cavity of the shell, and the user then twists the shell onto the ends of the wires, where they are grabbed and fastened by the coiled spring. One of the main problems with the present wire connectors is the amount of time necessary to effect full engagement of the bundle of insulated wires in the wire connector so that the same is fully received within the wire connector. This is because to achieve full insertion, the wires must be stepwise and threadably inserted into the single spiral coil spring of the wire connector shell by time-consuming rotation of the wire connector.